For Freedom we Unite
by Conor-Hunter
Summary: Another day in Minegarde, but things are changing, old monsters are resurfacing, and the dreams of 17 year old Rex from Pokke village will change his world forever. Today, everything changes. Today, the Monster Hunter arises...
1. And so it begins

For freedom we unite

_Okay guys and gals, this is the first chapter of my first fanfic. It's obviously based around Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, but I plan on bringing in some Monster Hunter tri features and monsters later on. I'll be uploading chapter by chapter, and eventually it will reach it's epic conclusion (Which I haven't thought of yet). Certain chapters may be from a different perspective or something but it'll all make sense in the end. Cheers for reading, leave a review, criticise__ (constructively only please :D) and stay tuned..._

Chapter 1. And so it begins.

The sunlight spilled in through the windows of the Lacerto's hut, and the light birdsong of the jays awoke Rex gently. Rex looked around to see his brother Validus had already woken, dressed, and left for work on the Pokke village's Felyne farm. _Wait, then it must be at least eight, which means... Oh shit I better hurry. _Rex jumped up and took a hasty shower before shoving himself into his anteka-hide clothes and charging off out of the hut towards the blacksmiths that had been run, owned and manned by Master Ferrum for 50 years and counting. The blacksmiths that was also where Rex worked. Rex vaulted the desk of the blacksmith shop and burst through the blue velvet curtains to see Master Ferrum standing cross-armed with a look of expectancy on his face. _Oh no, I must be really late._

"You're late again junior Lacerto."

"I know sir, I'm sorry. I, um, I slept in sir." A smile creased Ferrum's lips and he let out a small chuckle,

"Not to worry Rex, it's not going to be a busy day today. After all, Hunter-Master Fortis is out in the jungle slaying a Yian Kut Ku for the chief by request of a retired hunter living in the area. That being said, there is a pair of hunters in the gathering hall, here from Kokoto to protect the village whilst Fortis completes his quest, and they may want some kit repaired or upgraded."

"That sounds all well and good sir, but what I don't get is why don't we have another hunter in the village?"

"Well truth be told we should, but most of us are too old and your father is essential to the upkeep of the village buildings and your mother, well we wouldn't have a gathering hall without her." Suddenly an idea sprung into Rex's mind. _I know who could do the job._

"Well what about me and Validus?"

"You would need training for such a task, and Validus is needed to run the farm."

"Can't the Felyne run the farm themselves?"

"They could but not as well as when Validus is in charge."

"Well what about the Felyne Trenya? He's been Validus' apprentice for four years now, if anyone can run the farm like Validus, it's Trenya." A smile came to Ferrum's face as he realised two , that Rex wasn't going to give up, and two, he was right, they did need hunters.

"Alright then, tell Validus, get him to put the Felyne in charge and meet me at the training school in three hours, finally Doceo will be able to train someone other than himself" And on saying that, Ferrum turned and left, and Rex bolted off towards the Felyne farm.

_Later that day_

The training school stood proud despite its poor condition. It was not much more than an old dojo tucked alongside the gathering hall that backed onto a large arena, kept dusty by Doceo's repetitive training and the footsteps of the monsters brought in to train against. Rex and Validus stood in awe, in all their years in the village they had never stopped, even for a second, to admire the majesty of this old building; and now here they were, staring.

"Alright boys don't stare, you'll embarrass her," Ferrum chuckled. Both boys looked down, annoyed they'd been snuck up upon by an old man on the day they were about to learn how to train against the toughest creatures in their world.

"Shall we go in?" Ferrum asked and, not waiting for an answer, pushed open the great oak doors and wheezed in, his age catching up with him for a moment. Rex and Validus followed meekly to find themselves in the dojo's only room, a large space with dusty, beaten-up old mats covering the floor and a large blackboard on one wall, at this time covered in drawings of iron and bone weapons of every type. Rex and Validus gawked at the amazing attention to detail in the sketches and for a moment, examined the drawings and read the labels attached to each. _Gunlance? Sounds like an interesting weapon._

"Like them? Drew 'em myself as soon as I heard I'd finally get some students." The boys spun on the spot to see Doceo standing tall, adorned in his Black Belt armour, armour dented and scratched by all manner of tooth and claw. _Now he looks like a veteran, the perfect tutor._

"So you two wish to learn the ways of the hunt? Well you've come to the right place, albeit the only place," Doceo smirked; this was the day he'd been waiting for.

"Yeah Doceo, we wanna be hunters and protect and help the village," Rex replied confidently.

"Good reply, well then we better gets started if you wanna get out there soon. Today we're gonna start off with the basics. You two have to pick, and begin training with your weapon types. Now you can use more than one type; you can even master them all, but for now we're gonna concentrate on one each. Now you've both seen the pictures, anything you like?" Rex perked up on hearing this and answered after a second,

"I want to use the gunlance!"

"Iron or bone?"

"What's the difference?"

"Iron weapons are heavy and powerful, and hold their sharpness well, and as such are harder to get up to a good edge. Bone on the other hand is lighter, doesn't hold a good edge yet can be very powerful, albeit brittle."

"Well then I'll take an iron gunlance, seems like a good idea."

"Okay then, but remember, you'll need to always carry a large supply of whetstones with you for field maintenance, as firing a gunlance bluntens the edge quite quickly," Doceo warned, before turning to Validus,

"And what of you Validus, what have you decided?"

"I've decided that I shall use a bone Longsword," Validus replied happily,

"Very well, but be warned, Longswords are fast but offer no real protection against attacks. You better be agile, because you'll have to move at whirlwind speed to attack and avoid any and all monsters. Let us go into the arena, I have some anteka we can train against."

The arena was large and mostly circular, at one end a six-foot high ledge allowed for a relatively safe platform for gunners and cowards alike. At the other, a small hole in the rock face, again six-foot high, but from the base of the hole several wooden stakes, sharpened to points, sprouted from the rock, barring all who entered from exiting the same way. The exit was instead via a large oak door in the strong iron-enforced wooden barricades that stood strong in the small natural passages in the arena sides. Each barricade was topped with a small watchtower, for students to observe Doceo, but today they were empty and the three young warriors were standing in the centre of the ring, surrounded by the beefy deer-like anteka, all minding their own business, for the time being. Doceo stood tall, holding an iron gunlance high, demonstrating the thrusts that could be made with the murderous weapon and its accompanying shield. _He's a pro with that thing, and I've only ever seen him wielding a sword and shield. Wow he's a real master._

"Now then, there's the basic jab, but by pulling down into the guard position you'll be able to thrust upwards. Your turn Rex, show me what you can do." _Alright, my turn to impress, this should be piss-easy._ Rex hoisted his gunlance high, for something so large; it was surprisingly easy to carry. He then picked up the round iron shield, which felt slightly heavier. A weird feeling when it is noted that the shield is so much smaller than the gunlance. Rex walked slowly over to a nearby anteka, which watched carefully, and with a growl of exasperation, Rex thrust the gunlance's point cleanly into the side of the anteka. Blood sprouted from the beast's thigh like a fresh spring from the ground, and the anteka, now startled, limped and hopped away as fast as it could. Rex was disgusted by the pain he'd just caused and dropped the weapon in a horrified state of shock. _How could I, I can't do this. NO, pull yourself together man!_

"Don't stop now Rex, and don't be horrified, you'll have to kill it and more soon enough. Toughen up, remember, it's them, to feed and clothe us. A giaprey will commit worse atrocities for less of a reward." _He's right, I need to do this, kill an anteka before moving on up to the real enemy. Besides, I eat meat, now I'm just supplying myself. Come on Rex, you can do this, nice and steady now._ Rex plucked his weapon from where it lay on the floor and gained his stance again. He began walking towards the injured anteka, but as he got near the creature hopped off into a small corner-like dent in the side of the arena. Rex again followed, this time having trapped the anteka, and the anteka lowered its head and charged as fast as it could through Rex, knocking him backwards and over, depositing him cleanly on his posterior.

"Get up Rex, stop fooling around and finish him, remember, you can always pull yourself into the guard position and escape any attack unharmed. You just have to remember to do so. Also, stand with your left leg forward, support the lance, and keep your balance."

"Yes Doceo, it just took me by surprise."

"Well don't let it, watch, expect, predict. Learn the behaviour of each species to become the best." _Doceo's right, I need to pay attention, if it's wounded then it's desperation and will for survival makes it all the more dangerous._

"Yes sir, I'll try."

"Don't try. Do!" Rex began stalking the wounded anteka, picking up his pace this time, when he came to about 5 metres from it he jumped forward and thrust his gunlance, catching the beast in the side of the head. The blade entered in and Rex pushed just a little more. The blade pierced the beast's brain and the thing fell off the end of Rex's gunlance, dead. _So it's dead, well then, that wasn't too bad, but I'm going to need to steel myself to stop it really affecting me._

"Very well done, now Validus, it's your turn." Validus, who had already learnt the base moves of the longsword from Fortis, jogged over to a nearby anteka, the sword held horizontally in front of him, blade sweeping off to his right side. _Bloody hell he knows what he's doing, I'll be glad to have him on my side, that's what brothers are for anyway._ As soon as he reached the anteka Validus swept the blade back and over his head, bringing it cleanly down on the creature's head, which separated from its neck seconds after. The blood spurted fast and furious and drenched the end of Validus' blade. _Wow he's good, better than good, he's excellent._

"Very nice, now show me a forward jab." Validus nodded and complied, running up to yet another anteka and thrusting the sword cleanly through the beast's heart. Validus then pulled the blade back and out, holding it in a typical samurai stance, blood dripping menacingly from the end, creating a small pool as Validus stood still, the only movement due to his breathing.

"Brilliant, you've been taught by Fortis correct? I recognise his style in there."

"Yes sir"

"Thought so, well good work today, both of you; you may now leave and rest. We'll start training again at eight tomorrow morning." _Well that's early, but I'll be straight to sleep I guess, no pissing about in the gathering hall for me tonight._

"Yes sir, we'll return home and see you tomorrow."

"Home? There is no time for that. A hunter must survive on his own base camp; you'll find everything you need to build your own in the area where we picked up your weapons. Good night gentlemen, and welcome to the world of the Monster Hunter."

_The next morning_

Rex awoke to a weird sight, leather, and then he remembered, he was in the tent made from tanned popo hides over a popo tusk frame. The morning light was peeping in through gaps in the framework, and through the now open door flap, held up by two iron spikes. _Well for a tent we put up ourselves' this ain't half bad, in fact, I could get used to this._

"Good morning brother, you better get ready, it's almost time." Rex dragged himself out of the crude bed, formed from a sandbag and thick anteka fur blanket over a crude wooden block. He washed himself with the crude iron shower that they had connected to pipe, supplying them with warm water from the village spring. _Oh yeah, this is the life._ Rex dressed quickly into the mamofu armour both he and Validus had been supplied with. Rex stepped outside the tent and looked towards the mountains, from which a cold winter wind was blowing down, bringing with it a light flurry of snow. _Here we go again, just another day in Pokke. _Rex chuckled, did up his mamofu hood and walked on, the thick fleecy armour keeping him protected from both cold and claw. Both brothers walked through the tunnel into the arena and jumped the stakes, landing at the foot of a small fence that cut the arena cleanly in half. _Doceo must've erected this last night, but I wonder why._

"Welcome boys, good to see you're on time, although I didn't realise that was possible for you Rex." Rex chuckled,

"Well old man, I always have an ace or two up my sleeve."

"We'll see. Today you learn some finer arts of your weapons, but first, fifty press-ups. Weapon and armour on by the way." Both boys groaned, but Rex especially, the heavy lance made the press-ups tougher and the shields awkward position meant his body was lopsided. _Why did I pick this, could've gone with Dual Blades, but OH NO, I picked the heaviest weapon type. _Rex chucked off the shield, corrected his position, and began the gruelling press-ups. Validus finished in five minutes but Rex hadn't even finished ten at the point. After half an hour Rex finally pushed himself through his last press-up and rolled over, lying draped over his weapon, looking like a turtle stuck on its back. Doceo had let Rex finish, and was standing with a now ready and well-relaxed Validus.

"That... Was... Torture," Rex blurted out in between deep and heavy gasps for air.

"Well then, I'll let you rest for ten minutes, but don't worry Rex, we'll have you doing that in under five minutes in no time, all about core strength. Now then, Validus, come with me. I want you to focus your chi into your blade and unleash your weapon in whatever manner you see fit. You may find the weapon is going to be more powerful and quicker." _Wait a minute; is he talking about spirit rage?_ Validus moved on up and swung the blade in his usual style, and then red vapour began swirling upwards from his blade and his body. _Wow, now that is an amazing look._ Validus began swinging the blade fast and hard. Validus kept swinging before spinning the blade round and over his head, ending in a downward slash that cut several inches into the ground. _That was amazing, damnit Validus will be amazing, how can I possibly compete?_

"Amazing Validus, you've unlocked a spirit rage more powerful than any I've seen before. Now Rex, are you finally ready to unlock more of your weapons secrets?"

"Well of course, you know me." _This is gonna be fun. _Rex slung his weapon round off his back and swung it up slightly before flicking down with his wrist whilst holding in the small button that released the locking mechanism on the mighty weapon. The upper half of the weapon swung up, clicking into place and covering the chamber which held rounds for the gun function of the gunlance.

"Right, now point the weapon upwards and push in the lower button whilst pulling the weapon down." Rex did so and felt six shells be rammed upwards into the revolving barrels whilst the upper half of the weapon swung down again. Then the shells were locked in place and Rex once more swung the slung the weapon upwards, forcing the two halves to join together once more. The weapon was loaded.

"Excellent, you handled that easily, now walk towards the dummy, about 3 metres away is maximum range for this weapon. Take aim, and pull the trigger, simple, but remember to brace yourself because recoil on these things can be quite large." Rex positioned himself, pointed the end of the weapon at the small dummy representing a giaprey, and pulled the trigger. The shot fired and ripped a nasty hole right through the centre of the dummy's head. Rex stood strong and watched as the revolver spun round one click, pulling another shell in line with the barrel. The weapon was ready again. _Now we're talking._

"Very nice, you pulled off an excellent shot, seems you have a good aim. Right, now for something a little different. Line up again but this time flick the switch opposite the trigger and then hold strong and wait for the fireworks." Rex lined up, eager to see what was about to happen. _This should be fun._ Rex scrunched up, flicking the switch whilst pulling the weapon up and round in line with the dummy. He heard one shell be rammed into the empty barrel automatically and suddenly he heard the sound of gunpowder lighting and saw a distinctive blue flame spout from the end of the barrel. It was perfectly triangular and Rex knew something big was about to happen. In the space of a second the revolving chamber span at a speed too fast to register and all 6 shells were fired out of the end of the barrel with tremendous force, ripping the dummy to shreds and leaving whatever was left in smoking tatters. Rex had managed to keep the weapon still during the fire and now was shaking, his body jarred from the explosion. Then, without any warning, a little flap opened halfway up the barrel and smoke began rising. _Well that's both me and my weapon worn out I guess. _Doceo was looking at him with a large smile across his face.

"Well done Rex, a very nice shot. That was wyvern's fire, a superior blast that can destroy some creatures in a single shot, but be warned, it comes at a price. Your weapon is now as blunt as the back end of congalala and the open flap shows that the weapon has over-heated, wyvern's fire can't be used for about 5 minutes and firing from the gunlance will only prolong that time. I recommend using that only as a finishing blow or when tiring to break off a monster's weaponry."

"I hear you Doceo, that was amazing, but I can see how that could be as dangerous to hunter as to monster." _But I held it, and now I have a range of tactics to use on the hunt._

"Well both of you get some rest, tomorrow I'll set you out on your first quest, something easy mind. A simple gathering quest should do the trick nicely.


	2. A future glimpse

_Ok guys and gals, as the chapter title suggests this is set slightly into the future, and is a shorter chapter told from the perspective of Razor (The hunter from my brothers MH fanfic who we'll get to know soon enough) The chapter is short because I couldn't think of much to say without giving too much away. It's a mainly descriptive chapter with no dialogue, and a little bit on inner monologue from Razor. Enjoy, read, review, criticize, and stay tuned._

Chapter 2: A future glimpse

Razor ran like a bat out of hell. He leapfrogged a snarling giaprey and jumped onto the ivy wall and began climbing towards the summit. The upper ivy wall on the cliff in the area designated Area 2 on his map was the highest ivy wall known to Hunter, and Razor was only halfway when he began to feel worn out, but he kept climbing. _I can't stop, there's a Tigrex at the top and it's hunting, I can tell by its roar. It's not the objective of my quest by I can't let a raging Tigrex stampede about unchecked, wouldn't be doing my duty to protect Pokke. _Razor finally reached the top of the cliff and ran towards a pass through the tough mountain rocks leading to area 7. He sliced apart a blango that got in the way with a quick draw-slash of his switch-axe, downed a hot drink that would warm his insides and keep him from freezing solid in the frigid air, and plunged into the cold depths of the mountain summit area.

Area 7 was calm and quiet, save for a herd of popo carefully grazing. Razor ran on by, ignoring the popo, and bore right round a rock face opposite area 7's entrance, and off down a mountain path towards area 6. Area 6 was a large open area, on one side a massive ice-encrusted entrance to the mountains cave system flanked by two mountain paths, and on the other side the snowy flat land fell away into a slope steep enough to ensure most unsuspecting hunters and monsters would not escape. It was in area 6 that Razor found what he was looking for, and something he was not. Locked in combat were a young Tigrex and an equally young hunter wielding a pair of dual swords, a gunlance strewn halfway across the battlefield. The Tigrex was a massive pseudo-wyvern, its pair of wings now half-morphed into powerful legs. The Tigrex's back was covered in tough shell-like hide and sported a dorsal ridge. Its tail was thick and ended in a wider bulb from the end of which sprouted three large spikes, resembling that of a wyvern foot. It was coloured dirty yellow with sky blue stripes like rips on fabric. _I have to admit, this is a pretty good-looking Tigrex, as mad angry stripey pseudo-wyverns go._

Even from fifty feet away Razor could feel the rage in this battle, but the rage he felt was not from the young Tigrex, which was sporting a wound across the left side of his face, cutting through his eye. Instead the rage he felt was coming from the young hunter, and Razor soon saw why. Razor's eyes gazed right to behind the hunter, and, lying dangerously close to the sloping edge, he saw an unmoving body lying in a melting mix of blood and snow. _Oh shit, could it be he's dead? I'm sure the Felyne rescue team would've removed the body if he'd only been knocked unconscious. What happened here?_

Razor began moving again, but this time slowly, not wishing to attract the attention of the Tigrex, in case it put the angered hunter in more danger. Yet as Razor looked on the hunter leapt to the right, into the Tigrex's blind spot, and, before the Tigrex could lug his body round far enough to see where the hunter had gone, he had leapt up over the head of the Tigrex and onto it's back, digging one of the dual blades deep into the Tigrex's carapace, the blade cutting through the Tigrex's armoured hide like butter. _Damn he's fast, and strong too. _Then, holding onto the now lodged blade, he swung round and up, landing with both feet either side of the Tigrex's dorsal ridge. He leapt forward and slashed round, the blade cutting halfway into the tail of the massive beast. The Tigrex howled in pain and pulled its tail away, yanking the remaining blade out of the hunter's hands. The hunter jumped backwards as the Tigrex swung his body round a hundred and eighty degrees, ending up facing the now downed and defenceless young man. The Tigrex backed up, and like the child that it was, taunted the hunter. _This is where I step in, or at least it is if I want to see this hunter in a better state then the other one, but I don't wanna kill such a young, good-looking Tigrex, and that wound will heal, so..._ It was at this point that Razor all-out sprinted and before the Tigrex could finish it's taunt and finish off the hunter, Razor dived in front, chucking down a readying shock trap, which activated as it hit the floor at the Tigrex's feet. The Tigrex was incapacitated as soon as Razor hit the ground and he rolled out, up onto his feet and lobbed three tranquilizer bombs at once, knocking the Tigrex clean out. He yanked out both blades and the Tigrex yelped in its unconscious state, still feeling the pain. Razor turned the hunter and the dead man. The hunter had tears of gratitude, pain and anger streaming from his eyes. He looked up at Razor and said, "I need to get to the Lacerto hut in Pokke village..."

_Okay, that's chapter 2, and as you can see Razor just captured the Tigrex and saved the young hunters life. The original plan was to have the Tigrex be quickly incapacitated by Razor and finished by the young hunter, but I figured the action sequence of Razor's intervention would be better. That and I have plans for that Tigrex._


End file.
